Lady Of The Eastern Lands
by Arashi Senjo
Summary: A demoness was banished into space and 500 years later she is taken down by humans, but then she escapes and finds her way back to the feudal era.
1. Chapter One

Okay, I know that this kinda starts out with a little too much technology, but I promise you that I know almost nothing about that stuff.  
Satsuki, Lady Of The Eastern Lands  
  
The astronaut looked out a window and saw a strange sight. A human body floated in space. Long blue-black hair flowed from her head and seemed to provide a bed for her body. Her body was bent as though she had been blown off the planet.  
  
"Am I seeing this?" the man grabbed his friend who stared out the window, flabbergasted.  
  
"Yep." The other astronaut quickly radioed the station on earth and explained the situation. Which, of course, made the front page of every newspaper and was the first story on every news channel. So you can be sure that it reached the attention of Kagome Higurashi.  
  
"What?" Kagome stared at her mother.  
  
"They are going to have a ship that they use to take samples of space rocks that get near the earth to take her out of space." Of course, her mom was perfectly calm, Kagome simply blinked, registering all the facts.  
  
'Okay, person, out in space. Americans, going to take her down. Got that organized, human out in space, no. Demon out in space, maybe.' Kagome finally got all the facts straightened out when Inuyasha decided that she was late enough. He came, err, banging through the front door.  
  
"Kagome!" he shouted, as impatient as ever.  
  
"I'm coming!" Kagome was about to put on her huge backpack when Inuyasha grabbed it for her.  
  
"Let's GO!" and the two left for Sengoku Jidai.  
  
(Back In Space)  
  
The "arms" of the craft reached out and gently took a hold of the girl. Carefully, the door closed over her and she was transferred, not unlike a rock sample, to a container.  
  
"Preparing the reentry of a sampler pod." The container was moved into a protective shield to be computer guided, to earth.  
  
"Five four three two one." A small door opened and the pod containing the girl floated slowly out of the ship. Small rockets aligned the pod with the earth and propelled towards the planet.  
  
(After Landing)  
  
The girl lay in a testing room. The scientists had determined that in some way or another, she was alive. But unconscious. They had cut her hair to her shoulders to make the testing easier. Her body was covered with sensors and other types of scientific stuff. (Like I know what the junk is called!)  
  
Her eyes flickered open and emerald orbs surveyed the room. Scans raged as she sat up and almost carelessly removed the various scanners from her body. Suddenly, a scientist burst through the door. The girl looked at him and blinked.  
  
He moved up to the table and began to poke and prod at her. Then, she decided that she didn't like the way he was handling her and slashed at him with a human hand. Though she succeeded in pretty much only slapping the man, aside from the fact that he was blown across the room.  
  
She hissed as a number of restricting devices latched onto her. Again struck, tearing a good deal of the machinery to metallic ribbons. Her eyes glowed blue and a shield formed around her, knocking away any mechanic arms that came within a yard of her.  
  
A long feline tail grew behind her and whisker like markings appeared on her cheeks. A flame shaped scar of gold and silver appeared on her forehead. Delicate claws grew from her nails her pupils elongated to match that of a cat's. Needless to say, she had become a cat demon.  
  
Her demon blood burned hot in her veins and seeked revenge upon the demon that had torn her from her home. The demon in her had rested for five hundred years and wouldn't subside until she was back in her proper time and in her vast lands. Her body glowed blue and faded out of existence.  
  
The demoness appeared beside the well in the Higurashi shrine. 'So this is the portal.' The cat demon leapt gracefully into the depths of the well and looked about as she traveled through time, back to the feudal era.  
  
She stood inside the well and looked down at her body. It was only covered my straps of white cloth and only where it had to be covered. 'Now this certainly won't do.' Her eyes glowed blue and a midnight black knee length kimono speckled with stars appeared on her. 'Better' the demoness leapt out of the bone eaters well to see an old priestess gathering herbs nearby.  
  
"Tell me old human." The demon's voice was elegant but with a hint of fun and Kaede spun at the sound of it. "Which way is east?"  
  
"Who are ye?" asked the priestess.  
  
"The Lady of the Eastern Lands. Now if you please, the direction in which east is."  
  
"That way Lady." Kaede pointed and the demoness smiled.  
  
"You may call me Satsuki perchance we meet again." She took a thin chain off her neck and tossed it to the old miko. "In return for the information." And with that, Satsuki leapt off away from the afternoon sun.  
  
"Could she truly be the demon lady that the eastern folk tell legends off?" Kaede wondered aloud. Kaede looked at the pendant that hung off the chain. A perfectly round cat's eye agate was held in a silver swirl of metal.  
  
PR: Okay, that's all I'm giving you for now! No kill! Please. It's not that bad of a cliffhanger!  
  
Junsei: I can't hold her off for long!  
  
PR: my sister is constantly trying to read my stuff, her penname is Missy Neptune so feel free to berate her about it! 


	2. Disclaimer

OMIGOSH! I just realized that I forgot to put in a disclaimer! I do not own it! It's not mine! I do not own it! It's not mine! I do not own it! It's not mine! I do not own it! It's not mine! I do not own it! It's not mine! I do not own it! It's not mine! I do not own it! It's not mine!  
  
Is that enough? That was painful to say. yes I DO! *Cringes away from lawyers* no I don't. WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Don't make me say it anymore! I'm not gonna say it anymore. This once was enough okay! 


	3. Chapter Two

Hi. Sorry, I'm kinda tired. I just managed to run a whole ½ a mile without stopping. *plunks down on futon* what I wouldn't give for a massage right about now, running from yesterday has made me really sore. Oh well. At least my fingers are still working.  
  
Chapter Two Satsuki arrived at her Cliffside fortress. The castle like front was, you might say, carved in the cliff and the rooms extended inside. The nearly insane location prevented most attack. It faced the west to keep an eye on the dog demon lord of the western lands. Satsuki jumped with relative ease up the Cliffside and swung onto one of the many balconies. "Tokishii!" Satsuki called out in a demanding yet kind voice and the little sparrow hawk flew from the halls. Tokishii's head was adorned with golden & silver streaks symbolizing her as a servant of Satsuki's family. She kiered excitedly at seeing her old mistress. Satsuki held out her hand and the hawk alighted gently on it. "Tokishii! You're alive! I suppose that it has been a while." She stroked the bird's head and she rubbed up against her hand. "Now, enough with the formalities. I need you to find all my old subjects, preferably the demon ones. I am aware that most of my servants have gone to the demon lord Sesshoumaru. I will take care of that, but I would like you to deliver this to him." Satsuki conjured a sealed scroll and handed it to the hawk who took it in a talon. And with a cry, the hawk took off into the sunset. Satsuki watched him go for a moment before turning to the inside of her home. "Now to the humungous task of clearing this place of the demon filth that have come to live in my home. I just know I will never get rid of this stench." Satsuki grasped the handle to the first door she came to with a clawed hand and swung it open to find a particularly large boar demon who had apparently been stuffing his face from a cauldron that Satsuki's old cook had kept. "You naughty little glutton." She tsked at it and the thing looked dumbly in her direction. "I won't kill you here and go to all the trouble of moving your corpse away from here to rid my home of the stink." Satsuki pointed a finger at the creature and it rose into the air. The thing squealed in panic as it was quickly moved out of the fortress and was violently deposited in a large lake filled with kappas, which Satsuki planned to later kill when they slept off their meal. The demoness went throughout the evening exterminating various demons she found in the many rooms of her fortress. Soon she came to her old bedroom. A fluffy looking dog demon slept noisily on her bed. 'Nice hide, hope he won't mind if I take it.' Satsuki moved the thing from her room while it still slept and levitated it out over a balcony. With a quick flick of her wrist, she removed the hide from the creature and killed it with the same swipe. 'If I'm not careful I will poison the lake of the kappas with demon flesh. I suppose I could disperse its remains.' She twisted her hand the corpse lifted into the sky. 'Though it means that some village or other will be getting demon blood instead of rain for a day or so.' Satsuki turned the hide around in the air so the unfurred side faced her. She wrinkled her nose at the sight and scent, and then shoved her hand out at it. Blue light flowed from her palm and the blood disappeared, to leave behind a perfectly tanned hide with the luxurious fur still on. 'Now to be rid of this noxious scent.' Satsuki flexed her clawed fingers and the smell of dog in the hide vanished. "Much better." She snapped her fingers and the hide flew back to her bedroom. 'I believe that is all the demons.' She dusted her hands and went back to her bedroom. She knew that it wouldn't be until morning before the western lord sent his reply, and she lay down on the new fur and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
I'm just gonna fall asleep now. *falls over backwards* Zzzzzzz 


	4. Chapter Three

Hi! I'm kinda sick today so I had time to post. Oh geez! Mr. Atherton is gonna kill me for not being at cross-country! Oh well, I need a break. Y'know how when you run for a while the bones in your lower leg start to hurt from impact? That is what's happening to me, other than a cold anyway. But that's enough with my blabbering about my problems. On with the story!  
Chapter Three  
  
"Demoness!" the pesky little voice came from the base of the cliff, and Satsuki drifted a little faster than she would have liked out of dreamland. She slid out of bed and conjured a knee length kimono of a dirty orange color not unlike Rin wore when Sesshoumaru fist found her. Her hair shortened to just past her shoulders and lost its silver streaks as her eyes became a rusty brown.  
  
She ran out to the balcony and leaned over the edge. A toad demon stood at the bottom of the cliff, kicking at the stone impatiently. Jaken looked up and saw what seemed to be nothing more than a village girl.  
  
"What are you doing girl? I called for the demoness of this castle!" the toad glared at Satsuki.  
  
"What is your business with the demoness Satsuki?" she changed her voice to one of innocence.  
  
"Ask me no questions wench!" Satsuki jumped over the edge of the balcony and slid expertly down the cliff face.  
  
"Tell me of your business or feel the wrath of the Lady of the Eastern Lands." A swirl of blue smoke traveled its way up her body, replacing her grubby features with her normal, graceful appearance. She plucked Jaken up by the collar and held him an inch from her face with an incredibly fearsome look that reminded Jaken of when Sesshoumaru really got angry. Satsuki could hardly bear the little demon's stink. The toad demon eeped and Satsuki smirked.  
  
"Put him down Satsuki-san." Sesshoumaru appeared through the underbrush.  
  
"Gladly." Satsuki threw the toad demon a few meters away.  
  
"You should really take better care of your lands. They are littered with demons." Sesshoumaru gestured at the forest behind him.  
  
"Let's see you manage that when you've been banished to the future."  
  
"In regards to your request." Satsuki looked at the demon lord. "I will not relinquish my claims upon your former servants." Satsuki's gaze turned to a glare and Jaken cringed away from her.  
  
"Really? I am not afraid to fight you y'know." Satsuki looked casually at her claws.  
  
"Oh?" Sesshoumaru gave her no warning before leaping at her. Satsuki was completely ready. She easily evaded his attack and took a piece of the fluff off his tail ((my story, it's a tail!)) with a deft swipe of her claws.  
  
Sesshoumaru spun to see Satsuki playing carelessly with the bit of fur. He would not be ignored, Sesshoumaru growled and lashed out with his claws. Satsuki lazily blocked his blows still toying with the fur with one hand.  
  
"You have gotten slow while I was gone. Last time I saw you, you might have defeated me. I don't have to even pay attention to the, so called, fight now." Satsuki tossed the bit of fluff into the air and shot a small bit of poison at it, disintegrating it within a matter of moments.  
  
Sesshoumaru felt anger rise in his blood lifting the youkai with it. He focused himself on speed and lunged back at Satsuki. She looked at him and saw that he had somewhat regained his old speed, then dodged swiftly out of the way.  
  
"Better. But really Sesshoumaru-san, when I last fought your half-brother, he was fighting better than you are now. The comparison made Sesshoumaru's blood burn. "It is a good thing that I hold no desire for the Western Lands, or you would really have a problem."  
  
The speed and cunning of when he had to fight off all the other demon lords to keep the western lands returned. He staged himself directly infront of Satsuki, causing her to look. He lashed at her with swipe after swipe of claws loaded with deadly poison.  
  
Satsuki smiled and fought back. 'I knew that I could bring the old Sesshoumaru back.' She slipped in a feign strike and caught him in the shoulder with her claws, and a mild poison seeped into his body through the gash. Satsuki quickly pulled her hand away to close the opening that her strike would cause. She flipped away into a tree to let Sesshoumaru distinguish just whether or not she had hit him.  
  
"You forget, cat's eyes slow time. We see more, and are plain faster than you canines." She taunted him to take the battle to the cliff face. Sesshoumaru obliged to her invitation and they sped up the cliff, Satsuki teasing him with playful swipes almost daring him to take on his true form.  
  
Sesshoumaru wisely, did not take the dare. He knew well of her ways with magic. So long as she had a large target, she could rip any being to shreds within a matter of seconds using a single spell. He growled and followed her to the cliff face. Satsuki gripped the stone with delicate soundless claws, gingerly swinging her way up the stone face.  
  
"You men are insufferable. Such antics could easily be avoided if you merely gave me my servants back." Satsuki hung lazily from the cliff.  
  
"Particularly Koran?" Sesshoumaru recalled the name of the servant that Satsuki had once seemed to favor.  
  
"Shut it about Koran!" Satsuki momentarily let her spicy temper get the better of her. "His aura has ceased. Do you think me fool enough not to notice it?" she trembled for a quick instant then the fight almost vanished from her slender form. "I will not fight over my previous subjects. More are easy enough to find. Leave."  
  
Sesshoumaru surprised at her sudden withdrawal from the fight, grabbed her by the neck throat, poison absent from his grip. Satsuki glared at him as he turned her head to look her in the eye. Her hand snapped to his wrist.  
  
"I will not fight you. But if need be, I shall banish you from my cliff." Her voice held annoyance and quickly fading sadness. "Go." Sesshoumaru let her go and Satsuki vanished up to a balcony.  
  
"I'll feel better after ridding my lands of those weaklings." She muttered to herself and Sesshoumaru saw a blue-black figure fly from the balcony and into the trees as he turned to leave.  
That was almost four pages in Microsoft Word. My creativity needs a break. Read and review! PLEASE!! 


	5. Chapter Four

Hi! Just to clarify some things. It may turn out that this is the only encounter that Satsuki has with Inuyasha and the gang.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Inuyasha turned slightly as he sensed Sesshoumaru nearby. He sniffed the air experimentally and found another scent on the air.  
  
"Neko." He whispered and instantly the demon appeared. Satsuki eyed the halfling with mild annoyance. She perched in a tree branch with a stoic look on her face, not unlike Sesshoumaru's. Her kimono ruffled and smoothed in the breeze formed a rather pleasing disposition about her.  
  
"What are you doing in my lands?" her voice was emotionless and Kagome was immediately reminded of Sesshoumaru. "Answer me mutt." Her annoyance evident.  
  
"What's it to you!" Inuyasha's temper got the better of him from the term. He growled and placed his hand on the hilt of the Tetsusiaga.  
  
"This is my land, you are in it. I want you out. The Western Lord has already put me in bad temper. I will be tempted to take out my anger on you." She was already becoming bored, when she saw the shikon shard around Kagome's neck.  
  
Before anyone could react, there was a black and blue blur as a slight breeze blew infront of Kagome, and the chain around her neck suddenly had no pendant. Satsuki sat where she had originally been, but now she had the shikon shard between two fingers and was inspecting it curiously.  
  
"This seems to be about half the shikon jewel." She said to herself, completely ignoring Inuyasha. He leapt at Satsuki and swiped at her with his claws. Without looking up, she grabbed his hand and pushed him away until he was teetering off the branch.  
  
Inuyasha landed with a dull thud and a small stone like thing clinked down onto his head. He looked to see the shikon shard at his feet, then back up at the demoness, who had lost any emotion akin to interest. She watched him, as though in hopes that he would attack her and make her day interesting. She slipped a hand into her sleeve and pulled out a glimmering shikon shard. The sliver glowed with a pale blue light as she tossed it down with the other larger one.  
  
"I want it not." She looked at Kagome. "But should I find more in the demons of my land, I shall give them to you should you pass by." Her gaze drifted from Kagome to the little kitsune at her feet. "I do wish I could stay and chat, but I have duties to attend to." She turned and flew back into the sky.  
  
"Well, that was weird." Inuyasha watched her go.  
  
It'll probably take a while for me to get more out. I had most of this written beforehand and posted it every once and a while. It was so I could keep it moving along properly, don't get mad. 


	6. Chapter Five

I'm sorry it took so long to update. Like I said I ran out of juice for this story but right now it seems my wish on an eyelash worked and I have a lot of creativity. So I'd better shut up before I waste it.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Satsuki returned tired and still grumpy from exterminating the rest of the demons from her vast lands. She wandered around her fortress aimlessly. When Satsuki came to the great hall it seemed so drab and quiet compared to what it had been before she had been banished. It had always been full of chattering courtiers and serious lords. Satsuki dearly missed how she had been allowed to play about in the hall whenever she had wanted when she was a child.  
  
'Maybe if I ever have a child I shall give them that privilege as well.' Satsuki thought as she wandered down where the main walkway would have been. Two curving sets of stairs came up to a balcony above the floor where she would sit had the throne not been torn down by the scum that had invaded her fortress as soon as she had been banished by that danmed dark miko.  
  
A sharp cry rang in the hall and Teresheki flew through the vast room to her mistress. She landed and transformed into a beautiful young hanyou with tawny brown hair and feather-like markings about her eyes and ears. She was dressed in a fine kimono of emerald silk embroidered with scarlet dragons that flew about her slim figure. She bowed to Satsuki and spoke.  
  
"It would seem that many of your old servants are still alive and have found, what I would call, rather shoddy work to make a living." Satsuki considered this for a moment.  
  
"Well, we must liberate them from the jaws of poverty. Let us go Tesheki." Satsuki used her nickname for her best childhood friend. Teresheki smiled and transformed back to her hawk form as the two left the fortress to find Satsuki's old servants.  
  
It's a short chapter and I apologize. But I promise that more is coming soon.  
  
Ja Ne, Arashi 


End file.
